With the rising sense of environmental protection, more and more consumers hope that power consumed by electronic devices can be further reduced. Most of the currently available electronic devices use a power supply device to supply electric power thereto. However, conventionally, when an electronic device is switched off or in a standby state, the power supply device still keeps supplying electric power to the electronic device which leads to unnecessary power consumption.
Currently, there is developed a power supply device that can be controlled to switch on or off. However, when an electronic device using such power supply device requires electric power, a user thereof must first switch on the power supply device and then turn on a switch of the electronic device. It is obvious inconvenient for the user to do so.